


Без меня меня женили

by betsy_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsy_malfoy/pseuds/betsy_malfoy
Summary: ТАК Снейп еще не женился.





	Без меня меня женили

1.  
Снейп в это влип исключительно потому, что вовсе не был слизеринским чудовищем или ужасом подземелий, как его любили называть гриффиндорские двоечники. Будь он хоть капельку чудовищнее, он бы точно вспомнил, что кроме него на злосчастный квиддичный матч пришли еще десяток учителей и директор в придачу, который мог мановением брови поймать в воздухе десяток Поттеров. Но нет, Северус Снейп был обычным человеком, серьезным и ответственным, и в глубине души воспринимал каждое мелкое отродье как своего личного подопечного. Ему это не нравилось, он пытался с этим бороться, но увы, стоило кому-то из учеников оказаться в смертельной опасности, как Снейпу сразу становилось больше всех надо.

Итак, он спас Поттера, одновременно костеря медлительных коллег, которые не распознают темную магию, пока Волдеморт за жопу не ухватит, и в случае с любым другим гриффиндорцем дело на этом бы и кончилось, но Поттер не был любым другим гриффиндорцем. После третьего раза Снейп осознал, что попал.

Поттер был повсюду. Он шлялся ночами по лесу, куда нормальный волшебник и днем не сунется, нарушал магическое законодательство, принимал сомнительные зелья, гулял под ручку с оборотнями в полнолуние – в общем, всё делал для того, чтобы или сдохнуть, или вылететь из школы с запретом на любое колдовство. Разумеется, Снейп не мог позволить ему так бездарно просрать собственную жизнь и потому отдувался.

Больше всего на свете он мечтал, чтобы Поттер поскорее закончил школу и перестал быть его личной ответственностью, но до того дня было еще далеко, и очень скоро слизеринский декан научился спать с открытыми глазами и даже при этом активно участвовать в педсовете. Еженедельные педсоветы стали для него единственной возможностью выспаться, потому что только присутствие на них было законным оправданием для того, чтобы перестать следить за детьми.

В глубине души Снейп очень хотел знать, куда все это время смотрел уважаемый директор, который мог хотя бы не поощрять поттеровские безрассудства. Впрочем, он не спрашивал, потому что Дамблдор отвечал только на те вопросы, которые задал сам, а для всех прочих интересующихся поворачивал ситуацию так, что они в итоге оставались ему должны. Снейп же считал, что свои старые долги давно раздал – хотя бы потому, что никто больше так не выкладывался за скромную учительскую зарплату – и не горел желанием обзаводиться новыми. По крайней мере, перед старым интриганом, потому что там точно не расплатишься.

В принципе, Снейп давно привык к тому, что Величайший Маг Современности любит загребать жар чужими руками, и в данной ситуации вполне мог закрыть глаза на то, что это были именно его руки, ведь речь шла о жизни ученика, но была одна причина, почему он не желал быть персональным поттеровским охранником.

Магия не терпела игру в одни ворота. И каждый раз, когда Снейп вытаскивал гребаного Поттера из очередной передряги, тот естественным образом становился должником своего спасителя. А так как Поттер в принципе не попадал по мелочам, к его третьему курсу Снейп уже перестал считать, сколько раз между ними возник гребаный Долг Жизни, который вовсе не был возможностью безнаказанно поиздеваться над идиотом в будущем, как некоторые могли подумать. Увы, если Поттер был обязан вернуть магический Долг, то Снейп был обязан его принять, желательно при жизни, потому что он совершенно не мечтал из метафорического ужаса подземелий стать настоящим. После смерти слизеринский декан планировал отдохнуть и наконец выспаться, а не отлавливать нарушителей режима еще и в качестве привидения.

Когда чудовищный гриффиндорец перешел на четвертый курс, Снейп смирился с мыслью, что им предстоит провести рядом друг с другом много лет, ведь накопленные Долги уже вполне тянули на то, чтобы Поттер отписал ему все свое наследство и остаток жизни пахал на него в качестве домового эльфа. Он даже начал прикидывать, с какого угла подземелья гриффиндорский недогерой начнет свою самую длинную отработку, когда в дело вмешался неучтенный фактор.

И Снейп начал смутно догадываться, почему коллеги перекидывали присмотр за Поттером как горячую картошку, а Дамблдор и вовсе открестился и устранился.

2.  
У Снейпа никогда не было поклонниц, поэтому он сначала не сообразил, что Поттер неспроста растерял остатки интеллекта и приперся к нему после уроков, чтобы заикаясь и запинаясь задать невероятно тупой вопрос, на который смог бы ответить даже первокурсник. Вместо этого, он слегка оторопел, когда увидел Поттера на пороге кабинета, а потом капельку рассвирепел, когда наконец дослушал вопрос. Затем у него возникло огромное желание изнасиловать Поттера учебником по зельеварению для первого курса, но малолетний придурок его опередил и полез целоваться. Снейпа никто раньше не домогался, даже Фенрир Сивый, который по пьянке в принципе не делал различия между мужчиной, женщиной и домовым эльфом, поэтому блок он выставил чисто автоматически. Этот рефлекс в него намертво вбил еще Поттер-старший.

Поттер-младший неловко отлетел в сторону, выровнял равновесие и бросился наутек, не поднимая глаз.

Снейп машинально отметил, что запаха алкоголя не было, и вместо проверки контрольных работ провел вечер, вычисляя мотивы неуемного Поттера. Версию с поцелуем на спор он отмел сразу, равно как и вариант с приворотом. Поттер творил идиотизм исключительно по собственной воле, а опоить его или сглазить было под силу разве что Волдеморту, о котором уже давно не было ни слуху ни духу.

Следствие застопорилось, и наконец Снейп решил просто сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, потому что всё невозможное бывает максимум один раз, и повтора точно не случится. Бокал огневиски был с ним полностью солидарен, и, заручившись поддержкой этого эксперта, бывший шпион с легким сердцем объявил дело закрытым.

Второй звоночек прозвучал месяцем позже, когда во время очередного урока он поймал на себе испуганно-растерянный взгляд Поттера и ощутил, что штаны распирает крепкий стояк. Снейп мысленно извинился перед Поттером и украдкой покосился на свое отражение в стеклянном шкафу с котлами. Убедившись, что просторная мантия надежно скрывает конфуз и Поттеру нечем было так впечатлиться, Снейп внимательно посмотрел на гриффиндорца, который уткнулся в учебник так, будто его постигла скоропостижная близорукость, и только пылающие уши выдавали, что мысли подростка были явно далеки от девяти способов переработки драконьих червей.

Хотя в случае с Поттером ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

Мастер легилименции и бывший шпион мог бы легко прояснить ситуацию, воспользовавшись простым невербальным заклинанием.

Но он решил этого не делать.

К тому же, его куда больше интересовала собственная странная реакция. Снейп не припоминал, чтобы его когда-либо возбуждал урок зелий у гриффиндорцев.

Остаток занятия грозил стать мучением для них обоих. Поттер страдал и ерзал на жестком стуле, Снейп величественно стоял истуканом и язвил вдвое больше обычного, и тут прозвучал третий звоночек, который уже всерьез озадачил бывшего шпиона, который вдобавок ко всем своим регалиям был тридцатитрехлетним мужчиной и к подобным поворотам не привык.

Он кончил.

Без каких-либо внешних воздействий или даже мыслей об этом.

Поттер обреченно расслабился на своем пыточном стуле, и Снейп понял, что дело неладно.

Разумеется, он ни в чем не винил Поттера – чего еще ждать от несдержанного мальчишки, а вот к собственным навыкам окклюменции у него возникли серьезные вопросы. А главное, почему в классе, набитом озабоченными подростками, он словил ощущения именно этого?

Версия “потому что Поттер!” казалась очень правдоподобной, а главное она подходила к любой невероятной ситуации, в которой был замешан гриффиндорский монстр, но задняя чуйка нашептывала Снейпу, что всё не так просто.

Незапланированная ментальная связь была тревожным симптомом даже по меркам магического мира, где спокойно уживались чудаки и экспериментаторы всех мастей. Особенно с дурным подростком, который недавно воспылал к тебе противоестественной страстью. Особенно если вы и так по гроб жизни связаны десятками прочнейших магических нитей.

После уроков Снейп сделал то, чего не делал со времен юности. Он пошел в библиотеку.

3.  
Бардак и суматоха, царившие в Хогвартсе перед прибытием высоких гостей, дали Снейпу немного форы, и он смог незаметно порыться в той части школьной библиотеки, куда в обычное время у него не получилось бы даже зайти, чтобы через пять минут весь Хогвартс не судачил о том, что “слизеринский гад меняет ориентацию”.

Это был раздел, посвященный светлой магии, и Северусу Снейпу, даже по его собственному мнению, делать там было нечего. Он отлично разбирался в зельях, проклятиях и опасных тварях, а также в том, как биться одному против гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу, которой показалось, что ты как-то не так посмотрел на их любимого капитана. Светлая магия, посвященная защите и процветанию, до сих пор не входила в сферу снейповских интересов, да и сейчас его интересовал единственный вопрос: что произойдет, если какой-нибудь не слишком дальновидный волшебник многократно окажется в магическом долгу перед другим не слишком дальновидным волшебником?

Результат двенадцатичасовых поисков оказался немного предсказуемым – их с Поттером случай был уникальным.

Снейп почесал затылок и записал на клочок пергамента новые параметры для поиска: нерушимые магические узы, неконтролируемое половое влечение и ментальная связь. Теперь ему повезло чуть больше, хотя это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, потому что указанные симптомы совпадали только с одним состоянием, и называлось оно полный магический брак.

“Потому что Поттер!” - подумал слизеринский декан и заржал в манжет сюртука.

Разумеется, он ни в чем не винил малолетнего балбеса, потому что тот, для начала, вовсе не просил спасать ему жизнь. Кроме того, оставалась надежда, что всё само как-нибудь рассосется, когда гриффиндорец начнет платить по счетам. Но до того дня еще надо было дожить, а пока Поттер снова отличился и попрал многовековые традиции Турнира Трех Волшебников, став первым в истории четвертым участником.

Снейп воспринял это известие стоически. Он уже решил для себя, что больше никакой благотворительности, и если Поттеру охота лезть в петлю – пусть сам из нее и вылезает. В конце концов, Турнир проходил под самым пристальным наблюдением всего волшебного мира, и бездействие одного Северуса Снейпа здесь ничего не решало.

Некоторое время он с легкой досадой наблюдал, как события идут своим чередом и без его активного участия, тренировал свои навыки окклюменции, а еще подлечил застарелый гастрит и наконец-то выспался.

Через день после окончания Турнира Снейп думал о том, что все-таки надо было осчастливить магический мир скандалом и укатить с Поттером в свадебное путешествие куда-нибудь на необитаемый остров, потому что эта зараза как-то умудрилась воскресить Волдеморта.

Разумеется, случайно.

Как блять у него это получилось, Снейп не знал и не хотел знать, но первого сентября он ради блага всего человечества поклялся больше никогда не упускать Поттера из виду ни на минуту.

Это было тяжелое решение, ведь чтобы усилить “присмотр” за Поттером, Снейпу потребовалось бы спать в гриффиндорской спальне, жрать за гриффиндорским столом и на матчах по квиддичу сидеть на гриффиндорской трибуне, а он все же хотел сохранить хоть немного личного пространства. Однако, Поттер в кои веки сделал что-то полезное, и у слизеринского декана впервые в жизни появился личный сталкер.

Днем он увивался за красивой когтевранкой, которая охотно отвечала на неуклюжие ухаживания, и Снейп тайком скрещивал пальцы за спиной, потому что это была его единственная надежда на спокойное будущее. Зато вечером, когда жизнь в замке затихала, герой-любовник превращался в беспринципного голубого зверя, готового часами преследовать свою добычу, громко сопя из-под мантии-невидимки.

Снейп скрежетал зубами, но терпел и ждал, когда же гетеро-гены Поттера-старшего наконец победят. Кроме того, пока Поттер-младший шлялся за ним по всему замку, он больше никуда не влипал, что само по себе было бесценно.

В один далеко не прекрасный вечер Снейп переступил порог своей спальни и обнаружил, что горе-сталкер изменил тактику.

\- Раз вы здесь, значит дело не обошлось без мисс Грейнджер. Могу я узнать, как вы объяснили ей причину своего интереса к моим личным комнатам? - устало спросил он, направляясь к уютному креслу перед разожженным камином.

\- Гермиона – мой друг, и принимает меня таким, какой я есть! - выпалил Поттер, стаскивая мантию-невидимку.

К облегчению Снейпа, под ней он оказался полностью одетым.

\- Рад за вас. Однако позвольте напомнить, что я вам - не друг, - Снейп театрально развел руками.

\- Почему вы не можете хоть раз повести себя как человек и просто выслушать?! Я же ничего больше не прошу!

Снейп мысленно прижал ладонь к лицу. Он знал, что этот разговор рано или поздно должен был состояться, и только приветствовал инициативу со стороны Поттера, ведь если подросток пришел к нему сам – значит готов, и можно спокойно, по-взрослому обсудить важные вещи, не опасаясь задеть чьи-то слишком нежные чувства. Но он в очередной раз упустил из виду, что перед ним был Поттер.

А Поттер не хотел ничего обсуждать, он просто пер как паровоз, потому что это всегда сходило ему с рук. А ведь стоило ему начать чуть по-другому, признать нелогичность и неестественность своих притязаний, попросить совета, и Снейп бы ему даже огневиски для храбрости плеснул – хрен с ним, что непедагогично, ради такого случая можно.

\- Нет, Поттер, это вы послушайте. Ваши чувства – не более чем иллюзия. Недоразумение. Обман. Ступефай!

Неугомонный гриффиндорец свалился бесчувственной тушкой к его ногам. Не то чтобы Снейп настолько ненавидел минеты, но не от своего же ученика.

\- Все эти разговоры по душам – не мой конек, Поттер. Могли бы и сами об этом догадаться, - проворчал он и избавился от тела с помощью камина и горсти летучего пороха.

Если он хоть что-то понимал в женщинах, то мисс Грейнджер сейчас должна была ожидать новостей в гриффиндорской гостиной, вместо того чтобы лечь пораньше и выспаться перед зачетом по трансфигурации.

4.  
Тридцать первого августа Снейп обновил защитные чары на своей спальне и слегка пожалел, что на территории школы нельзя использовать по-настоящему серьезные охранные чары. Все-таки к нему могла сунуться не только сердобольная мисс Грейнджер, которая никогда не лезла на рожон, но и какой-нибудь альтернативно одаренный троечник, заваливший контрольную и воспылавший жаждой мести. Снейпу может и хотелось иногда надеть котел на голову очередному недоумку, но долгой мучительной смерти он не желал ни одному своему ученику. Поэтому оставалось только надеяться, что он не придет однажды к сюрпризу в виде обнаженного Поттера, развалившегося на его кровати в нелепой позе из эротического журнала.

Однако, вопреки опасениям, сентябрь пролетел в тишине, за ним октябрь, ноябрь, и вот уже Рождество, и домовые эльфы увешали весь замок веточками омелы, а Поттер так и не активизировался. Снейп стал с тяжелым сердцем ждать день святого Валентина, но и тот прошел до безобразия тихо. Снейп был в шаге от того, чтобы изловить и допросить мерзкого лазутчика, которым без сомнения подменили Поттера, как разгадка нашлась сама собой в виде Драко Малфоя, истекающего кровью на полу в неисправном женском туалете.

Слизеринский декан тотчас опознал собственное заклинание, которое Поттер мог почерпнуть лишь из одной-единственной книги. Снейп мысленно проклял сборщиков магической макулатуры, спас Малфоя, уничтожил насколько мог самооценку Поттера, обыскал туалет и выяснил наконец, чем его личный кошмар занимался последние несколько месяцев.

Поттер усердно изучал тонкую науку зельеварения.

Судя по образцам зелий, найденным в одном из бачков, он даже в чем-то преуспел. Снейп не знал, смеяться или плакать, потому что в своей потайной лаборатории, в обстановке строжайшей секретности, согнувшись в три погибели перед одним из унитазов, Поттер варил эликсиры и декокты из школьной программы. Его раздирало искушение применить легилименцию и узнать, что же творилось в мозгах гриффиндорского чудовища, но он не стал рисковать сохранностью ментальных щитов и решил удовлетвориться предположением, что возможно на Гриффиндоре тяга к зельеварению не приветствуется или даже считается чем-то постыдным. Ничем другим объяснить поступок Поттера Снейп не мог.

В голову непрошенно лезли дурацкие советы, вычитанные в глянцевых журналах во времена юности, когда он еще надеялся наладить личную жизнь, и там что-то говорилось про общие дела и интересы пары... Они с Поттером не были парой, так что Снейп слегка удивился нахлынувшим воспоминаниям и постарался поскорее забыть их обратно.

5.  
Очередное тридцать первое августа застало Снейпа ползающим на четвереньках по полу собственной спальни, который постепенно покрывался замысловатыми рунами, необходимыми для действительно серьезных охранных чар. К вечеру все подступы к покоям новоиспеченного директора стали напоминать смертельную полосу препятствий в египетской пирамиде, и он позволил себе немного отдохнуть. Его товарищи по старому школьному кружку может и были посредственностями, очаровательными в своей ненависти ко всему живому, но их было много, и в них иногда просыпалась неодолимая тяга к разговорам по душам. Обычно это происходило посреди ночи, а Снейп ценил краткие мгновения своего сна, и потому принял заблаговременные меры.

Упивающиеся Смертью наводнили Англию, надежно окопались в Министерстве Магии, и, судя по количеству висевших в воздухе темных меток, запускали их уже просто как победный салют. Снейп не припоминал, чтобы в их тесной компании было столько народу, и порой ему казалось, что под началом Волдеморта собрались не только оборотни и другие недовольные старой властью, но и все пьяницы и бездомные из Лютного переулка, а так же все безработные бездари магического мира, прибывшие в Англию отовсюду. От былой атмосферы тайного общества для избранных не осталось и следа, и Снейп брезгливо морщился от одной мысли, что теперь он стоит на одной ступени со всем этим сбродом.

К счастью, в Хогвартсе, где он проводил большую часть времени, обосновались всего несколько магов из “старой гвардии”, и Снейп почти не возражал против их присутствия. Дети наконец поняли, что школьные правила придуманы ради их же блага, и перестали шататься по коридорам после отбоя. Учителя из вчерашних палачей и убийц были никакущие, но они хотя бы что-то знали, в отличие от того же Локхарта, так что Снейп и тут был спокоен. Его немного беспокоило, что темные маги ошалели от размера своей аудитории и щедро делились солдатскими байками, напрочь забыв о существовании учебной программы, но он успокаивал себя тем, что дети годами сдавали СОВ по прорицанию и получали высокие баллы, хотя полоумная Трелони на уроках несла псевдонаучную чушь и даже не пыталась чему-либо научить.

Иногда в Хогвартс доходили вести из “большого мира”, и Снейп искренне злорадствовал, когда речь заходила о неуловимом Поттере. Впервые за столько лет кто-то другой не спал по ночам, ежечасно ожидал какую-нибудь новую подставу, а также ломал голову, пытаясь найти логику там, где ее отродясь не бывало. Снейп видел в этом проявление какой-то особой вселенской справедливости.

Кстати, на месте Поттера он бы давно смылся из Англии и провел следующие пару десятков лет на каком-нибудь тропическом необитаемом острове. Волдеморт был далеко не первым садистом и убийцей, попытавшимся захватить власть над магическим миром, но только этот полукровный радетель за чистую кровь додумался так распустить свой сброд, что те в открытую колдовали при магглах. Уже в этом Снейп видел надежную гарантию того, что новые господа долго не продержатся, и никакого безбашенного гриффиндорского геройства не потребуется – спасибо, оставьте себе. Магглы может и были ничтожными тупыми тварями, в подметки не годящимися даже самому распоследнему волшебнику, зато они умели воевать и на типах вроде Волдеморта собаку съели. Солидные маггловские газеты пестрили заметками о необъяснимых смертях и катастрофах, о них говорили на радио и телевидении, ими заинтересовались маггловские военные, и почему-то один только Снейп не считал это поводом для гордости.

Впрочем, он был истинным слизеринцем и держал свое мнение при себе. А еще он вспомнил опыт прошлых лет и прикинул, что эффектную развязку следует ждать поближе к маю, если конечно магглы не успеют раньше, и начал потихоньку готовить пути к отступлению.

Снейп планировал выжить и провести остаток жизни вовсе не в Азкабане и не под оборотным зельем, поэтому конечным пунктом своего отступления он выбрал бывшую английскую колонию, куда испокон веку ссылали тех, кто не пришелся ко двору в Европе, и где никого не интересовало чужое прошлое. Снейп прекрасно понимал, что даже если Визенгамот каким-то чудом оставит его в живых, магическое сообщество уже убедилось, что бывших Упивающихся Смертью не бывает, и ни за что не даст ему еще один шанс. Не то чтобы он планировал завести много друзей, но вот своими исследованиями и общением в профессиональной среде все-таки дорожил, а респектабельные ученые категорически не желали ручкаться с осужденным преступником. В прошлый раз его грешки прикрыл Дамблдор, который решил оставить ценного шпиона про запас, а в этот раз Снейп мог заинтересовать разве что министерский отдел тайн, и если у Хогвартса еще были очевидные преимущества перед Азкабаном, то во втором случае выигрывал однозначно Азкабан. Поэтому Снейп всё хорошенько продумал, и когда наступил момент икс – бывший Упивающийся Смертью, бывший шпион, бывший учитель, бывший марионеточный директор навсегда покинул Англию.

Снейп оборвал все связи со старой жизнью и никогда не давал о себе знать за пределы Австралии, но все же он не особенно удивился, когда однажды вечером в дверь его дома постучал Поттер, тщательно укутанный в мантию-невидимку. Снейп сделал вид, будто проверяет, как ходит заслонка на щели для писем, а потом посторонился, пропуская бывшего ученика в дом.

\- Поттер, вы многократно обязаны мне Долг Жизни, - сухо предупредил он и слегка пожалел, что последние пару лет не интересовался новостями из Англии. Ну вдруг он до сих пор в розыске, а Поттер стал аврором и явился вершить правосудие.

\- Да? - в воздухе повисла озадаченная физиономия Поттера. - Честно говоря, я об этом раньше не задумывался, но вы часто вытаскивали меня из неприятностей. Пожалуй, я и правда вам сильно задолжал. Надеюсь, вы не потребуете, чтобы я в уплату долга нарушил устав?

Мантия-невидимка соскользнула на пол, и Снейп убедился в своем худшем предположении. На Поттере была новенькая аврорская форма.

\- А вы явились меня арестовать? - презрительно осведомился Снейп.

\- Нет, что вы, сэр, - нервно хихикнул тот. - Про устав это я пошутил неудачно. Вообще-то, я вас долго искал, чтобы извиниться и поговорить.

\- Извинения приняты, - пожал плечами Снейп. - Вы же не соображали, что творили, вами управляла магия, рехнувшаяся от того, сколько Долгов Жизни на вас повисло.

\- С этого места, пожалуйста, поподробнее, сэр, - слегка нахмурился Поттер.

Снейп мысленно возликовал, провел Поттера в свою крошечную гостиную, предложил огневиски – в общем, действовал по плану, и все даже шло по плану, пока Снейп не упомянул магический брак.

Поттер просиял.

А дальше все ожидаемо пошло наперекосяк.

Поттер категорически не желал слышать, что их связь только ПОХОЖА на клятый брак. С его точки зрения, разницы не было вообще никакой – разве что у них, в отличие от настоящих новобрачных, повенчанных самой магией, был шанс когда-нибудь разойтись.

\- Все не так плохо, сэр, - Поттер поправил очки на переносице, - по статистике, средняя продолжительность министерского брака всего пять-семь лет. Я как раз рассчитаюсь за это время с магией, и если окажется, что по истечении этого срока нас больше ничего не связывает – я просто исчезну из вашей жизни. А до тех пор у нас все будет хорошо, и даже если наши чувства – всего лишь иллюзия, почему нельзя получать от них удовольствие, пока они есть?

\- Ваши чувства, Поттер, - устало поправил Снейп. - У меня к вам ничего нет, потому что я, в отличие от вас, взрослый человек и умею пользоваться элементарными приемами окклюменции.

\- Ну и зря, - по-детски возразил Поттер. - Многое теряете, сэр. И все-таки, чего нам с вами бояться? Совместную собственность мы вряд ли наживем, детей думаю тоже, так что всё, что от нас в итоге потребуется – это просто цивилизованно расстаться, для чего я обязуюсь цивилизованно выйти через дверь, как только чары отпустят.

Снейп с трудом сдерживал смех, все-таки мальчишка был потрясающе наивен, хотя надо было признать, что по сравнению с предыдущим разом тот сделал огромный шаг вперед.

Оставалось последнее средство, чтобы выбить у Поттера дурь из головы.

Снейп убрал ментальные щиты.

Он не особенно надеялся, что человек, победивший Волдеморта в открытом бою, испугается домогательств бывшего учителя, но попробовать стоило.

Следующая мысль была о том, что у Поттера невероятно сексуальные пухлые губы, которые просто созданы для того, чтобы обхватывать его – Снейпа – член.

Снейп сглотнул.

Пауза затянулась, мальчишка взирал на него как кролик на удава и явно не догадывался о внезапной смене курса. Следовало немедленно его просветить.

\- Надеюсь, вы ничего не имеете против пассивной позиции.

\- Что, вот так сразу? - слегка опешил гриффиндорец.

\- Поттер, мы с вами женаты, разве не это вы с пеной у рта пытались битый час мне доказать? - сузил глаза Снейп. - Переставайте уже смущаться и привыкайте, я пять-семь лет не любоваться вами собираюсь.

Поттер неуверенно кивнул, а потом приблизился и осторожно положил ладонь ему на ширинку. Судя по довольно блеснувшим глазам, смущаться он вовсе не собирался.

\- В душ, Поттер, а потом в спальню, - предупредил Снейп.

\- Ведите, сэр, - счастливо откликнулось гриффиндорское чудовище, на физиономии которого впервые в жизни не отражалось ни малейшего желания спорить.

“Всегда бы так”, - промелькнуло в голове у Снейпа, а дальше ему стало некогда думать.

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская озвучка https://vk.com/voice4u?w=wall-102504991_5642


End file.
